Freedom with You
by Madam Fiction
Summary: And as I took her hand, I felt how my heart started to race, her beautiful face was enlighted with a lovely smile. "Are you ready to taste Freedom?" I asked her camly. Her Amethyst eyes were sparkling in happyness, her features softened and a pink blush adorned her creamy cheeks. "Well... as long it is with you... Then Yes" Her answer couldn't have made me feel more happier.
1. Apples

**Hello people! How are we doing? I've been fine ^^ Life keeps torturing me... and Time ohh Time keeps being a Total Psycho! i_i This is being uploaded one day before St. Valentines because I wanted to have this motivation feeling, knowing that I started a _Thing_ for people to enjoy on the most important day on my now 15 years in this cruel world.**

**Well ending my poor thing up there... I welcome you to this wonderful(?) section of drabbles related to my Story _Fuir du Cirque,_ If you are new to this new section you don't have to read my previous story, this will be just random things that happened after the end from it, but if you want to, then you are Free to do it. **

**Time to Eat Apples baby B)!**

**Disclaimer: No and NO.**

**ENSHOY!**

* * *

_**Apple:** The apple is a fruit of firm structure, fleshy, derived from the flower receptacle. The physical characteristics of the fruit are highly variable. The skin color ranges from green to dark red, almost black. The size ranges from a little larger than a cherry and almost as big as a medium grapefruit._

* * *

Tooth flew excitedly from here to there, the extensive mass of trees in this place amazed her, there were from different colors and sizes, some of them had flowers hanging, and others had spines, some had strange shapes on their branches, and others had little nests. Animals hanged on some of them, and little birds and squirrels had their homes on their holes, the largest birds flew to the highest place from the largest trees around.

The jungle of Madagascar (as Jack told her) was indeed full of beauty and extravagances. Her eyes loved everything that this reach place had. From the most bright and beautiful colors, to the most exotic and extravagant creatures that were around.

On one of the highest branches from the thickest tree, Jack hung carelessly on it, sitting comfortably with one leg swinging. His staff was stuck safely on a branch next where he was sitting, thought he was holding a big palm leave as an umbrella, a little of sweat was making it's way down from his neck, that lingering feeling to strip off his hoodie kept rambling on his mind.

Yes, he loved to visit places like this on one occasion or two, this place was beautiful, and the noises of wildness and nature made him relax, the only thing that he could not bare at all was _the damned temperature. _The poor guy felt like he was melting slowly, his hands and feet were starting to gain a little of heat, the coldness of his body was going out slowly, the only thing that reassured him that he was not completely away from his normal temperature were the animals that seated near him.

Little lemurs sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his little radiation of Coldness, birds chirped contentedly near him, even one or two were posed on his shoulder.

Jack grunted when the amount of animals grew a little more, cursing on his stupid condition of being a Damned Ice cone in the middle of the Jungle.

A giggle ran through his ears, instantly opening his eyes, his look landed on Tooth who had a big smile on her face, her eyes glinted (he could swore that they had damned little stars…) and a pink blush crept on her face.

"Wow Jack, since when did you open the business?" she asked teasing

Jack blinked, his expression stretched at the hearing of the question, and then a light blue blush made its way on his cheeks, his brows narrowing down and an annoyed expression made its adorning way on him.

"Please don't start" he said covering his eyes with one hand

"Don't start what?" she asked blinking in fake confusion and tilting her head, her smile didn't leave thought...

Okay, he swore that he knew that smile, it was very rare that Tooth had on her features_ that smile. He had a bad feeling about this..._

_"_You know, I guess that I should postulate you as a Traveling Freezing Pack"

His skin that was a little peachy, turned to it's natural pale color.

"You are kidding right?"

"Why would I be kidding?! It's the best Idea that I ever Had! Just think about it—" her hands went up and she opened them slowly as she spoke "— Jack the Traveling living Ice Pack" she finished with a playful laughter.

Jack grunted while face palming, some animals moved instantly at the roughness of his action, he gave Tooth a dirty look while he stood from his sitting position, with his other hand he grabbed his staff and held it tightly.

"I don't even know why would you do that" he said coldly at her

Her attention went back at him, she blinked once, and a warm joyful smile shot again on her features.

"Oh come on! Don't start being grumpy with me! Do you have in mind how many quarters would I get from promoting you?"

His eyes now narrowed in confusion, and he walked slowly towards her.

"What would you want Quarters for?"

Her eyes glinted with a spark of Amusement, and her pink lips opened slightly revealing a little bit of her teeth. Her position and the flapping of her wings gave Jack a little signal of her next action.

"I'll tell you... IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" she said loudly as she darted like an arrow out of his sight.

"Wha-?!"

Jack saw how Tooth flew fast through the trees, he barely lost her from his sight, the grip on his staff tightened more and he throwed the palm lief down. If Tooth wanted game He was going to GIVE her Game.

He instantly blasted of from the Branch, and started to chase the multicolored fuzz ball that was the Bird Girl. In less than a blink of an eye he is next to her, face to face and speeding up more and more. He leans to his side, resting his head on his left hand and looking at her with a raised eyebrow, she just glares playfully at him.

He goes forward and she reaches him, she does the same and he copies her previous actions, it goes like this for a little while, laughter ringing around the place, a mass of blur skips every passing tree, birds flutter out from trees and branches at the speeding blur that these two are.

Facing each other, with smiles on their faces they start to stretch their hands, preparing their palms to connect, they almost achieved that, but nature and it's strange position and forms made their little goal a total failure.

Tooth crashed with a branch, making her stop coldly on her tracks and land roughly on the floor, leaves fluttered and fell to random ways on that place. Jack alarmed a lot when he saw how Tooth landed on the floor with leaves going down on her, birds now landed on near branches and noises of freaking animals ceased a little.

"Tooth?! Tooth are you alright?!" Jack flew down at her

Poor Tooth shook her head, and by the roughness of her actions it hurt a little, placing a hand on her forehead she saw the blurring silhouette of Jack, who was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Jack?" she managed to say

Out of nowhere she felt how something hard landed on her head. The pain doubled more and her headache became bigger.

"Ouch!"

Jack laughed lightly at her little amount of bad luck.

Tooth frowned and opened slowly her eyes, her blurred vision cleared now, on her lap was a strange object. It looked like a ball... well sort of, it was strange, it's color was red like blood and it shined a little with the sun, on it's top had a little twig and it fitted perfectly on her hands.

Jack smiled amused at the reaction of the bird girl at the sigh of the red Fruit, her amethyst eyes darted at him, open wide and with curiosity planted on them, he slightly blushed at her cute reaction, and his heart hammered a lot on his chest.

"Jack, what is this?" she asked curious

He grabbed delicately the rounded object, inspecting it he looked down at Tooth again, he grabbed her hand and lifted her up. A smirk grew on his features and the fun glinting on his eyes grew.

"Really Tooth? You have never on your life seen an Apple?"

"Apple?"she asked innocently while tilting her head

She blushed at the sound of Jack's laughter, her eyes never darted away from the Apple in Jack's hands, he started to play with the round object, he threw it up, and it landed on his curved arm, it traveled on his shoulders and his back, and landed safely on his other hand, his nails grew larger with little crystal-like-knife tips, like art of magic the Fruit started to spin on his index finger, with delicacy his other two fingers curved on the side of the fruit and the red color started to peel off.

The red cover of Apple ended as a pale yellow ball in Jack's hand, he cut the fruit with his other hand, kneeled before her and offered one half of the Apple to her.

"Mai Fair Maiden, yu must accept dhis vonderful gift from dhis poor lone dog" he said with a mocking accented voice, changing the vowels of it and deepening it a little.

Tooth laughed at his play, with delicate hands she grabbed the half that was offered at her, her amethyst eyes inspected the half rounded piece that was on her hands, she looked at Jack and back at the yellow piece, she... well was puzzled.

Jack founding cute her actions, so he said to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Her eyes darted again at him.

"Eat it, like this" he told her while munching the pale yellow fruit, a munching sound ringed over, little drops of water went down from his mouth, and the sound of his teeth chewing the fruit barely made it's sound throught Tooth's ears.

Why not?

She slowly approached the apple to her lips, hesitating a little she opened her mouth and bit the Apple.

Her reaction was instant, she tasted this strange new flavor on her mouth, it was sour but sweet at the same time, it had a juicy core that melted slowly on her mouth, her teeth chewed slowly the fragments that were left, savoring this new kind of Food that she never in her life knew that existed.

Her purple eyes were now sparkling on delightment, a little pink blush made its way on her cheeks, little trails of drops went down from the sides of her mouth, and a smile was illuminating her face.

"Well?" asked Jack with a mischievous glint on his eyes, that reaction was indeed Cute.

"This is the best thing that I have ever tasted on my whole life!" she cried in delightment while spinning dreamily.

Her little giggles warmed the insides of Jack, he loved seeing her happy. Out of nowhere the little burst of Joy dropped dramatically, being replaced by a strange cold silent pause. His gaze went instantly at her, Tooth stopped cold on her tracks, with a look of deep tought.

Instantly a strange smile made its way on her lips and the sparkle on her eyes doubled... darn_ that wasn't good._

_"_Jack get ready, because I'm definitely going to sell you!" she said closing her eyes

"Oh dear lord... Tooth I'm not A Walking Freezer! I tought that _you Forgot that_ a while ago!" he said covering his face with one hand.

"Well I changed my mind"

He looked at her with a horrified look.

"Now I know what I'm going to do with All the Quarters that I'm going to win!" she chirped in excitement, with glee very well present on her singing voice.

Jack Face palmed at her childish reaction, he'd better find a way to get that Idea out of her head because he wouldn't risk his entire life being sold as a Freezing Utensil...

* * *

**Get your Traveling Freezing Pack by just 3 Quarters! And if you have your discount coupon, Tooth will lend you Jack for the rest of the Week lD.**

******Haha! this was Soo fun to write, One down... there are left more D:**

**Right now I'm Uploading this From My school xD, (the computers in here are only good for this ...) I want to give you guys this as a Gift, because now I haven't received a lot on my damned Birthday /:**

**Be nice and Leave me a Review as a Birthday Present :D and I'll be the most happiest person on the whole world ^^**

**See you Next Time! (I guess it'll be soon 8D)**


	2. Cloak

**Guys! D: I'm sorry, I know that I promised that I was going to post dhis soon. But crap happened, exams, stuff... y'know Daily Life Basis /: And dhen... IT HAPPENED. I had this chapter ready on two computers (If crap happened) On my laptop, it Disappeared and I couldn't get back the Archive ):. and On my Dad's one... It got data revision and all the system was restarted... so I lost a lot of things on that stupid monster. Soo I HAD to Re-write dhis. It's worst... but a little better than the fist one I wrote...**

**Warnings: Spoilers from my upcoming Smuth Fic B), and to clear something refering to Oranges... since those things have some Sugar on it... I imagine Tooth having some kind of sugar rush with Sweet Fruits.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

_**Cloak:** A cloak is a type of loose garment that is worn over indoor clothing and serves the same purpose as an overcoat; it protects the wearer from the cold, rain or wind for example, or it may form part of a fashionable outfit or uniform._

* * *

"Catch me! Catch me~!"

Those words ringed on the air, booming over the Currents of north and south wind that were starting to connect slowly.

Tooth's laugher rang like bells, her hyper-activeness was on its maximum for half an hour, her body and wings became a fuss every time that she flew at high speed, and the joy on her pretty face was very hard to miss.

Jack was getting tired of it, his energy was starting to slack off, and he wanted to rest a little, on the part of the sky that they were flying the damned clouds looked so tempting and comfortable, all his will power was telling him to go to the most fluffy one and drop on it. His conscience otherwise was telling him to keep an eye on Tooth.

Said girlwas diving on the clouds, and once inside it she began to stir on them and then with a big (and exaggerated) jump she got out from them, little puffs and particles of clouds leaving a trail behind her. All the sky was left mess. Scattered clouds everywhere and a thin line of cloud dust here and there.

Jack's conclusion?

_**Never** give Tooth Oranges before leaving a place._

"JAACK~! C'mon play along!" she said while flying next to him, her big smile never leaving her face

"Tooth..."

"The day is perfect! Just look at it, we are surrounded by big BIG clouds!" the flapping of her wings was starting to increase, and the excitement on her voice went up.

"Tooth..."

"All I could do in the whole day is FLY! Jump DO ANYTHING!" spinning, spinning, spinning

"TOOTH!"

The girl calmed down at the sudden out burst that came from the Winter boy, her big and purple eyes looking curious at her partner.

Jack sighed in irritation, rubbing his forehead a little roughly with his hand.

"Look, just... calm down, you haven't stopped for a single time since we left the Jungle" he blinked at his roughness, and blushed lightly "Not that I don't mind it... you know, I know that you enjoy it, but... Could you please Sto-!" he was cut by a Cloud ball hitting him square on the face.

Laughter, a beautiful and playful laughter was what he heard next, taking off from his face the rests of cloud, his eyes met with her. A wide grin was adorning her heart-shaped face, her eyes twinkled with little stars around her orbs, her feathers ruffled softly, and her position was inviting him... to a challenge.

"Please, tell me you just didn't do that" he said looking at her straightly, his stare somehow cold and menacing

Tooth's heart started to pound in excitement, and her flying rhythm increased more.

"Ohh!_ I Just DID That _Jacky!" she answered with mockery on her tone, expecting a reaction to come out from the Boy

It appeared right away, his look only turning fierce and challenging and looking quite offended, he got next to a tick and fluffy cloud, and grabbed with his right hand a big ball of Cloud, he blowed it it with a delicacy that it made the fluffy thing take a light blue color.

"So you decided to annoy me in a rather silly way" he said while he flew (dramatically) slowly near her on a fighting stance "Just remind me to never let you eat more than One Orange" his eyes turned dark and his somehow playful glare sent shivers down her spine

"Aww! What? Didn't you said that you like when I'm Hyper? Last time you were complementing me about how cute I look, those looks on your face are always adorable and priceless" she said with fun on her voice, she laughed lightly at the blush that crept into her Boy at the mention of said 'Thing'. She really enjoyed that.

Her laughter was cut when the cold Cloud met her face, scattering slowly on her cheeks.

"Keep talking about it and I swear that the _next time that you Molt_, besides of giving you a pleasurable feeling, I'm going to _take revenge_ on that you Pillow Filler!" he said challenging her

"PILLOW FILLER?! Hoo, I will willingly wait till the next one, but don't think that I'll be taken down too easy like last time you Snow Fairy!" she said after throwing more clouds

"Taken down?! Ha! You were panting and moaning _at my touch_ way too quickly Birdy, I guess that with all those _war crys_ you made you would put a Symphony to Shame!"

Tooth blushed fiercely at that comment, and threw a cloud bigger than last one

"How dare you, You Idiot!"

It was Jack's turn to laugh.

Their Cloud Ball Fight went on and on, with Jack teasing and promising Tooth the things that he was going to do to her, the Bird Girl (besides of starting to get exhausted) was left blushing fiercely at some things that her mind and body couldn't tolerate. Their Fighting-Flying course went on, the sky was already starting to have a near Twilight color, the clouds here were more thick, and less moldable than the ones they started their fight. Cold winds were starting to blow, the temperature dropped and dropped every moment, and the sun was fading away.

Tooth was starting to feel weak, her vision was starting to become blurry, and she felt that her wings could no longer carry her, the cold wind started to hit her, making her shiver from cold.

"J-jack?" she asked with aquiver on her voice

Her wings were no longer supporting her

"I-I'm c-cold..."

Her world became painted in black, the last thing tha she felt was her body falling from exhaustion from the now dark and starred sky, and the last thing that she heard was her name being shouted on a dance of Echoes.

"TOOTH!"

* * *

Warmth, that was the first thing tha she felt when conciousness started to creep on her, she was covered on something soft and warm, her eyes opened a little, but her vision was still blurred, she heard some voices, silent voices with strange accents and confusing words.

She felt movement, she felt that she was moving on a carriage...

Strange, very strange.

"Tooth?" she heard clearly a whisper, that sweet and deep voice sent shivers up and down her back, she was held more tightly on an embrace she didn't knew she was.

Her eyes slowly opened up, and saw clearly where they were. It was indeed a little carriage, with people inside it, most of them were sleeping and other were talking in silence. She saw kids, elders, woman and man near the opening from the blanket that made the ceiling of the cart.

Blinking in a quick manner her glance went up and met with Icy blue eyes, a tender, yet mocking smile was what she got from turning her head up.

"Hello there plumy hair" he said silently with a hint of fun on his voice "Had a nice sleep?"

Her eyes just stared at him in confusion.

"Jack where are we?" she asked calmly

His arms tightened on her restin frame, bringing her closer to his body, his gaze never leaving her.

"We are on our way to Russia Tooth"

"But didn't you said we were going to go there flying?" the look that she had, was one of a little girl asking his dad if the sky was green

"Oh we were, but you got tired from our Cloud-Ball Fight..." she stared at him expecting "and then you loosed conciousness and fell"

She now felt bad, her eyes glancing down.

"Sorry..."

"No need to apologise Tooth, In one way it was my fault..." he said with a hint of a snicker in his voice

"Huh? how's that?"

"I Let you... eat to many oranges today" his glance was somehow fierce and scary

She blushed at that, it wasn't her fault that those things tasted so damn good...

Pouting she rested her cheeck on his chest, her hands tightening on something that she was wearing.

"Jack... Am I wearing something?"

"Hmm?" he asked while stroking his fingers on her cheek

"What am I wearing Jack?"

"Oh... A Cloak" he said nonchalantly

"A... Cloak?"

Jack chuckled warmly at her Innocent Curiousness.

"Yes a cloak, it's like some kind of Cape, it helps you to cover from cold and rain"

She stayed silent for a moment, hearing his heartbeat.

She encircled him with her arms, clinging too on that tender yet warm-cold embrace.

"Where did you got it?" she asked, somehow drifting slowly from counciousness.

"The man driving the Carriage gave it to me, he said that you would be warm in it"

Her head looked again up to him, her eyes falling one or two times due to her returnig need of sleep

"But I don't need it..."

A grin spread from Jack's lips, he leaned near her, making their noses touch

"Why not?"

"Because when I'm with you... I feel warm"

He chuckled at her sweet words.

"You know... saying to me that I'm warm is like saying that the sun is cold... I didn't knew that you were addicted to coldness"

A smile ran across her pink lips

"Idiot"

He didn't mind the word, he just kissed her.

* * *

**This is the worst month of my life... Inspiration got cut since the first Document of this chaps disappeared from my reach... and The second hope... Me don't want to talk about it...  
**

**So I went to vent all my rage and mood by doing Art work...****(Yesh, Miss Ai can draw .3.)** I guess I was REALLY depressed because I posted a lot of things on DA. BESIDES I downloaded SAI and I made a re-make from a little Art sneak Peak(?) from Next Chapter! I posted it on DA and Tumblr (: so go and check it out, give it a like, tell me what you think about it :3 ! I guess you will love it (links are on my profile)

**Hahaha hope you liked the Dirty (spoiler) teasings during their arguing ^^, that is one of the reasons this stuff is rated T, and soon you will see something VERY similar to it... but with more action, _I hope that in Easter Brake_ (catch the reference ;P) I have the time to Finish and Post TDBMAM, school will end next week Heck yeah B) until then guys!**

**Yours truly:**** Ai Link.**


End file.
